Before I Met You
by Dauntless-Shadowhunter91
Summary: Gloss' Games from the POV of the D10 male tribute. Rated M because it contains swearing, domestic violence (Which is wrong), and it is Hunger Games.
1. UPDATED LIST OF TRIBUTES (not together)

Tributes:  
District One: Satin and Gloss

District Two: Grimmie and Barron

District Three: Samantha and Solomon

District Four: Cynthia and Mason

District Five: Lisa and Shane

District Six: NO NAMES

District Seven: No Name and Baxton

District Eight: Stormy and Isaac

District Nine: No names

District Ten: Alexandria and Jake

District Eleven: Tessa and No Name

District Twelve: No name and Wolf

Weapons:  
Satin - Shuriken

Gloss - Daggers

Grimmie - Spear

Barron - Axe

Samantha - Whip

Solomon - Knives/Sword

Cynthia - Bloodbath

Mason - Trident (Typical D4 weapon. I know)

Lisa - Bloodbath

Shane - Bloodbath

District Six - Bloodbath

D7 female - Bloodbath

Baxton - Scythe

Stormy - Bow and arrows

Isaac - Killed by Jake in the Bloodbath

District Nine - Bloodbath (Girl) escapes but later dies of starvation (Boy)  
Alexandria - Knife

Jake - Knife but later gets a machete

Tessa - Chakram (Flat circular disc that is extremely sharp)  
D11 Male - Bloodbath

D12 female - Bloodbath Wolf - Hammer

Number of tributes killed in the blood bath:  
Nine (Really? That was the best I could do? Oh well. That still leaves fifteen tributes.)

Hai guys! So this of the list of tributes for the games! I know, it gives away so much but you know. But hey...you still have an entire story to read. ~Dauntless-Shadowhunter91


	2. Chapter 1: Reaping, Train, Training

Before I Met You Description: Gloss' games from the POV of the District 10 male. GLOSSxOC Chapter 1: The reaping, train ride, and training NOTE: I PROBABLY WON'T WRITE ABOUT THE PARADE. TAKES TO LONG. ~Dauntless-Shadowhunter91

Jake's POV:  
My home is District Ten. Yeah, great District. Today, is the reaping. My name is Jake Dogwood and this is my story.

I wake up in my bed. I live with my Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister, and Cousin. My cousin is here because his parents died three years ago from an accident at the stables were we keep the horses, both his parents died and we were willing to take him in. I don't know why. We can barely feed ourselves. Oh well. I look around my room and see my little brother, Dalton, sleeping in the floor. Usually when he has nightmares he comes in here. He's sleeping in the floor with his thumb in his mouth and curled up in a ball. He's probably cold, its the middle of Winter. I get out of bed, scoop him up off the floor, and put him in my bed. He squirms around a little bit but then settles down and I crawl in beside him. My sister, Aleya, turned thirteen yesterday and is scared that she'll be reaped today. She could've been reaped last year to but she wasn't. Some kid named Talia was but she died because of the District Seven girl, Katalia. The boy that was reaped last year was named Vex. He made it to the final four but then got killed by a mace. The person who killed him was the District Two boy, Hunter Laswell. Who could forget Hunter? He won the games with his mace. As a "reward" his entire family was killed by the Capitol because he refused to be a prostitute for them. My cousin, Jordan, was reaped last year but Vex volunteered for him. They were such good friends. Dalton, however, cannot be reaped for another eight years since he's only four. Dalton's eyes shoot open and his big brown eyes stair at me. "Bubby." He says sleepily and snuggles into me. "Shh, go back to sleep little bro." I say quietly and start rubbing his back. He yawns and stretches before saying, "I can't sweep." I look down at him. "Why not?" I ask. "I keep finking you're gonna get reaped." Dalton adds. He's not wrong. I'm fifteen years old and can be reaped. "I'm not going to get reaped. Okay? Don't think like that." I promise him. He nods and starts playing with my short blonde hair. I smile at him, he always ends up playing with hair when he's trying to fall asleep. Ever since he was a baby. I was eleven when he was born, loved him ever since. Same thing with Aleya, well not really. We fight a lot. I was two when she was born. When Jordan was born, I was five. Anyway, Dalton always ends up playing with my hair and sucking his thumb when he's trying to fall asleep, if I'm not around he don't sleep. "Dalton, is Aleya asleep?" I ask. Aleya and him share a room since we only have three rooms. Jordan sleeps on the couch. "No, she's witing in her diawe..." He says, half-asleep. Figures, she's always writing in that damn thing. I read it once, it was all about how cute some boy named Jimmy was. "Oh, okay." I say quietly, trying not to wake him up fully. "She told me to get out so I came in here." Dalton adds, fully awake now and sitting up. I turn on the lamp that is beside my bed and sit up beside him. "Why?" I ask. "I dun know." Dalton says. "You want me to go have a talk with her?" I ask, talking like a five year old because that usually cheers him up. "Swure! Can I come?" He asks excitedly. I nod and stand up. Dalton just sits on the bed, staring at me. "You coming or not?" I ask. "PIGGY-BACK RIDE!" Dalton shouts. I put a finger to my lips so he'll know to be quiet. I turn around and bend down so he can climb onto my back. Dalton climbs onto my back and puts his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck then we're off to Aleya's room. "You're da best bubby ever." Dalton says and kisses my cheek. I smile. For some reason, whatever Dalton says to me always puts me in a good mood because he is always so supportive and happy.

When we reach Aleya and Dalton's room I open the door and see Aleya, sitting on her bed, writing in her diary, and drinking tea. "Aleya, why would you kick Dalton out of this room?" I ask, sitting Dalton down on his bed. Aleya's raven black hair is pulled back into a high-ponytail. "I didn't want him in here, he's annoying." She says, her blue eyes staring into my grey ones. "He was asleep!" I say. "How can he be annoying when he's sleeping?" I add. She shrugs and looks at Dalton. "Snitch." She mumbles. Dalton frowns and looks like he's about to cry. Aleya is so selfish sometimes. "Don't call him that. He was just sleeping, he wasn't bothering you!" I say, almost shouting. Aleya starts to mimic me. Oh hell no. I walk over to her, grab her ponytail, and drag her over too the door, open it, and throw her out. I then lock the door and look at Dalton, who is now crying a little. "We'll sleep in here tonight, okay?" I ask. He nods. Walking over to his bed, I pick up Aleya's diary and pull a match out of her dresser. "Want me to burn it?" I ask Dalton. He shakes his head and lies down, patting the spot beside him. I smile and throw the diary back on the bed and put the matches back. "You're cute when you're sad." I tell him and walk over to his bed. Dalton is still crying a little and whimpering a little bit but he seems to have calmed down. "Don't cry, baby bro. She didn't mean any of that." He smiles a little bit, still patting the spot beside him. Poor Dalton, not many kids to play with here in this part of District Ten. The part we live was nicknamed the "Barn Yard" because a lot of farmers and ranchers live here. The Victor's Village only has two people in it. One male and one female, they're married now. Their names are Alec and Stella. I know both of them. Anyway, I sit on the edge of the bed in my boxers and a shirt. For some reason, Dalton always finds it weird when I'm shirtless, I don't know why those, plenty of girls here in District Ten think I'm hot. I'm fit, have a six pack, muscles, everything a girl wants. And I'm really nice. Dalton looks at me, grunting because I didn't lie down with him. "You know I love you right?" I ask Dalton. "Mhm." Is all he says. "No, I need to hear you say you love me back, Dalton. I love you and I'll always be there for you. You need to know that, and if you're in school and someone's making fun of you, I want you to tell me. Because I will always be there for you and stick up for you Dalton." I tell him. "I wuv you bubby." He says. "I love you too." I say and lie down beside him. He tries to put one of his tiny little arms around me but it doesn't work. "I wuv you bubby." He says again, on the verge of tears. "Don't cry." I say. And that is the last thing I say before I fall asleep.

~LATER THAT DAY~

Aleya, Dalton, Jordan, and I all sit at the kitchen table, eating our breakfast silently. Our parents walk in the room, hungover. They're both raging alcoholics, I've had to take care of this family ever since I was thirteen. "Morning mistakes." Mom says, pouring a cup of coffee. I look over to Aleya, who looks like she's about to cry. Then to Jordan, who is just staring at his bacon and eggs. Then to Dalton, who is silently crying. "You know Mom, if we're mistakes, why'd you decide to have three of us and adopt one?" I ask sarcasticly. She looks at me. "Because there was a void in my heart that I thought only having children could fill. The void is still there." Mom says. "Mhm, you forget about us whenever you're out on the streets, selling yourself to every man you see. Does Dad know about that?" I ask. Dad looks at her. "He's kidding, right sweetheart?" Dad asks Mom, his eyes wide open. She shakes her head nervously. Dad storms upstairs and goes into his bedroom. "You better hoped you're reaped today or I will make you wish you were never born!" Mom says before slapping me. "I already wish that." I say, fighting back the tears. "Good, you're the worst thing that has ever happened to this family!" She yells at me and storms upstairs. "Bubby, are you otay?" Dalton asks. I nod. "I'm fine." I tell him, still fighting back the tears. I walk over to the front door, open it up, walk outside, and slam the door. My life is hard. Not many people know that. My parents are abusive drunks that call us mistakes. Its cold out today, but I don't care. I'm hellbent on revenge. For everything that they've done to me, Jordan, Aleya, and Dalton over the years. I walk to the stream behind my house, still crying. I wonder what it is like to have nice parents. Parents that don't get drunk and hit you. I think back to the first time they hit Dalton, a year ago. I was fourteen and my parents were arguing with me while Dalton was crying and tugging on my Mom's new dress that she was in. It all happened so fast, one minute he was just tugging on it, trying to get her attention, then it tore, and then he was lying on the floor, his nose bleeding and him crying. That was also the first time I knocked my parents out and took him to the hospital. The doctor said he had a broken nose but it was a clean break so they wouldn't have to put a splint or whatever on it. Poor little Dalton, he's so innocent. He shouldn't have to deal with this. I hear a noise behind me so I spin on my heels and get into a fighting stance. Turns out, it is my siblings. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask, still crying. "Mom and Dad are arguing, Mom hit Dalton." Aleya tells me. I look at the now crying Dalton. He's rubbing his arm and staring at me with those big brown eyes. "Oh." I say, walking over to him. "Dalton, lift up your sleeve." I tell him. He shakes his head. "Its to cold." He says. "Dalton, I am out here in nothing but sleep pants and a tank top. I think you can lift up your shirt sleeve for one minute." I say. Dalton lifts up his shirt sleeve, revealing a bruise. I'm still crying. This just makes me want to cry even more. But I have to stay strong, for Dalton. "Why aren't you guys hurt?" I ask Aleya and Jordan. "We know self-defense." Jordan says, his short sandy-blonde hair messed up. "Well then why didn't you stick up for Dalton, why didn't you hurt Mom and Dad, why didn't you stop them!?" I'm yelling now but still crying. Jordan looks away and shrugs. I pick Dalton up, crying with him. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry." Jordan says quietly. I turn away from him and walk to the edge of the stream. "Dalton, tell me why you got hurt. What did you do?" I ask him calmly. He shrugs. "I-I was just sticking u-up for you. I broke a-a plate." He says, tears streaming down his face. "You broke a plate? Thats why they hit you? Oh hell no, you are to young to go through this. We are going to put a stop to this." I say, standing up. "Come on, we're going back to the house. Dalton, when we get there, I want you to go over to Mr. and Mrs. Soft's house." I say. Dalton nods. "And as for you two," I say, looking at Aleya. "Be ready to fight. Aleya and Jordan, you get Dad. I'll take Mom." I order them. They nod. Then we begin our journey back too the house.

When we reach the house, the first thing that happens is Dalton running to Mr. and Mrs. Soft's place. Once he's inside, I kick open the door to our place and walk inside. "HEY!" I yell. Mom and Dad look at me. "You don't hit a kid." I say and punch Dad. Mom instantly attacks me and starts pulling my hair. Aleya and Jordan run in at amazing speed and Jordan gets Mom off me while Dad goes to hit Aleya but she flips him over her shoulder. Kid's got skill, I'll give her that. After Jordan get's Mom off me, he runs to help Aleya with Dad. Mom comes after me again but this time, I move out of the way and she slams into the wall. "You'll be lucky if you survive this." Mom warns me. "We got four hours before the reaping. And you're nothing but a pathetic washed up whore. I think I can take you." I say as she runs at me again. I hit her just above the elbow. It's her weak spot. She screams in pain and kicks at me but I catch her foot and flip her. Mom used to be a martial arts instructor. Sucks for her that I've picked up every single one of her moves. And a few of my own. I catch a glimpse of Dad punching Jordan out of the corner of my eye. I look around while Mom is still on the floor to see if there is anything I can throw. I see a plate, knife and pencil. The knife and pencil could kill them if I hit them in the right spot so I just decide to throw the plate. I pick up the plate, turn to Dad and throw the plate like it is a frisby. THUNK! It hits him right in the side. He screams in pain and falls over. "Aleya! Jordan! Let's go before I decide to kill one of them!" I order. We walk out of the house and too Mr. and Mrs. Soft's house. When I open the door, I see Dalton sitting on the couch, no longer crying, in a nice outfit with a jacket, and his hair is combed. "Lookin' sharp bro." I say. He sticks his tounge out at me. "Why hello, Jake! How are you?" Mrs. Soft asks. "Well, right now, I'm a little angry." I reply. She nods. "Hey young man!" Mr. Soft yells from the kitchen and then comes into view. "I think I have an outfit for you to wear to the Reaping." He says. I nod. "Thank you Sir." I say. "And I have something that you could wear Aleya!" Mrs. Soft says. Aleya nods and smiles. "Well, Jordan, I have something for you that you could wear. It's my Grandson's. Or, it was..." Mrs. Soft tells Jordan. Jordan says thank you and we all go change.

~FAST FORWARD TO THE REAPING~

So, after we got ready we came to the reaping and now we're all standing in our age groups, waiting for it to begin. As if on que, Victoria Stalkraven walks onto stage, her lime green hair bouncing up and down, her blue skin tattood with gold, and her ridiculous yellow outfit. She walks up to the microphone, one slip of paper already in hand. "For the girls we have," She opens the slip of paper. "Alexandria Lambert! Where are you? Get your ass up here, I don't want to stay in this District any longer then I have to." She says. A small girl, no older then tweleve, walks out of the crowd, her brown hair in a bun, olive colored skin, and a nice little white dress. And some high-heels. Classy. "Now, for the boys!" Victorian says into the microphone and walks over to a small bowl that contains the names of every boy in the District. She pulls a slip of paper out, walks open the microphone, and opens it up. "Ahem! Jake Dogwood!" She says. Then I hear it. The crying of my little brother. I walk up to the stage, and stand on it. This is interesting. "Shake hands. NOW." Victoria says. I turn too Alexandria and she does the same. We shake hands and then walk into the Justice Building.

About five minutes later, Jordan, Aleya, and Dalton walk into the room I'm sitting in. "Bubby!" Dalton screams and runs towards me. I smile and meet him half-way. He hugs me and I hug him back, but this time, its different. This time, I know that I might not ever see him again. "Bubby, don't go." He whispers into my shirt, crying. "I have too." I tell him. "Well then promise me you'll come back!" He shouts. "I can't...I told you I'd always be there for you. And I will. Right there." I point to where his heart is. "Whenever you're in an awkward situation, just think about what I would do." I tell him. He nods and sits down on the couches. I look over to Aleya and Jordan. "What, I don't get a hug for good luck?" I ask them. They both smile and walk over to me, then hug me. "Listen," I start whispering so Dalton doesn't hear me. "if I die, you have to be there for him. You can't let Mom and Dad beat him like they did us. You have have to stick up for him and if you have to, send someone to the mourge. Do you understand me?" I ask. They both nod. Jordan is the first one to start crying, so I pull him into a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you." Jordan whimpers. "I'm going to miss you too. But you have to stay strong, okay? For me, for Aleya, and espically for Dalton." I tell him. He nods and pulls away, looking over to Dalton who is now interested in a bird sitting outside the window. "Bubby wook! A pwitty bird!" He says, looking over to me and then back to the bird. I walk over and sit beside him. "It is a pretty bird." I say. Dalton looks really happy, like he's in a whole other world. I look over to Aleya and Jordan. Jordan is leaning against the wall crying and Aleya is just staring at the floor. The door suddenly opens and a peacekeeper walks into the room. I know this one, her name is Celine. "Alright guys, time to go. And Jake, good luck." She says. I nod while Dalton gives me one last hug and leaves.

Ten more minutes go by yet no one else comes to see me. The trip to the train station was a blurr and when we got there, me and Alexandria stood right behind Victoria because we didn't want to get lost on our first day. As soon as we get on the train Victoria starts to give us the lecture about how we shouldn't break anything because it is way to expensive. Afterwards I demand her to show me to my bedroom so I can get away from her as fast as possible. "Don't you want to meet your mentors?" She asks. "I'll see them tonight at dinner." I say. "Now direct me to my room." I say, my voice deeper than usual. "Alright." I can hear the fear in her voice. We start walking and finally find my room, which is filled with fancy Capitol stuff. Weird lamps on the desk beside my bed, a closet full of things just my size, and a small bathroom. Good, I don't have to share one. "Well, you know your way back to the dining cart. Goodbye." Victoria says and leaves. I shut the door and walk into the bathroom. I need a shower, I'm not feeling very well. Maybe a warm shower or bath will help me out. I start taking off my clothes, shirt first, then my shoes and socks, then my pants, and then my underwear. I stand infront of the mirror, staring at my naked body. I never really noticed how...muscular I was...or how hung. I walk over to the shower, step in, close the curten, and look at the panel that controls the water. Wow, so many buttons. One that produces the right amount of shampoo and conditioner for my hair, one with different scented soaps, and one that controls the water. Amazing, I guess. I hit the warm water button first and as soon as my hair is wet, the shampoo button. It pours out a fair amount of shampoo on my head and then I start rubbing it in with my hands. The shampoo smells like roses for some reason so I guess, if they have it, I'll pick rose scented soap so it'll match. After my shower, I pick out a simple outfit from the closet, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of boots. When I open the door, one of my mentors are standing right outside the door. "Hello Jake." Beatrice says. "Hello Beatrice." I reply. "Jake...can I ask you a simple yes or no question?" She asks. I nod. "Are you, you know, gay?" Beatrice asks. What the hell? How did she find out? No one knows I'm gay. "Y-yes." I stutter out. "Right...I thought so." Beatrice says, her choppy blonde hair falls down infront of her face. She simply pushes it out of the way. "How did you know?" I ask. "You just...you know, look like the type. I kind of have the abillity to tell someone's sexuallity. Just like the District One boy, Gloss. I know he's gay. His sister is Cashmere. You know, one the games three years ago. You two are the hottest tributes..." She says. "And how do you know that?" I ask. "They just replayed the reapings. All the other tributes are cute, but you two top them." Beatrice says, staring at my body and biting her lip. "You're married, I'm gay, don't think about it." I say. She shrugs. "Hard to resist." Is all she says before she leads me to the dining cart.

When we enter the dining room I can already see Felix, the other mentor that is married to Beatrice, sitting at the table, drinking a small glass of wine. "Hey sweetheart!" He says when he see's Beatrice. "Hey." She says and kisses him. Alexandria just smirks while Victoria looks at them like she wants a boyfriend. She does need one, in my opinion. I take a seat across from Felix and stare at him. "What?" He asks. I shrug and start eating. "Why are you being weird?" He asks me again. I keep eating, avoiding eye-contact. For the rest of the train ride, I just stay locked up in my room, only coming out when it is time to eat.

~FAST FORWARD TO THE CAPITOL~

After a few days, we finally arrive in the hell-whole called the Capitol. It is the best place in Panem. They never have to be in the Hunger Games. Lucky bastards. As soon as we get there, we're swarmed by a bunch of reporters and we even meet a few of the other tributes. Everything happened so fast that day. One moment, I was getting off the train, the next I was talking to my stylist, then I was in my parade outfit, then I was walking back to the training centre, wearing my outfit. I look down at my outfit. It was a cowboy costume...a very slutty cowboy outfit. I was barefoot, shirtless, in a cowboy hat, and in a very tight pair of short blue jean shorts. Alexandria was in a cowgirl outfit, a full cowgirl outfit. I caught a look at Gloss, the boy from one. He was seriously cute. If Beatrice was right about him being gay, I may just have to try and tap that in the arena. He'd probably kill me first though...unless I can convince him to be in an alliance with me. I also saw the District Three Kids. Samantha and Solomon are obviously a couple. Solomon had shaggy black hair, pale skin, and was probably about six feet tall. Samantha, however, had a haircut kind of like Beatrice's, pale skin, and was about 5'1. Gloss was tan, had short sandy-blonde hair, and 6'4. Thats all I caught of him. We reach the tenth floor in a matter of seconds thanks to the elevator and all I wanna do is sleep. Which is exactly what I do. When I wake up, I hear a lot of knocking on the door. "Hey! Open up! You're going to be late for training!" I hear Felix say. Great. He's the one waking me up. I look over to my dresser and see a small black and red outfit on it. I get up, strip out of the rest of my cowbow outfit and put on the training outfit, it is suprisingly comfy. I open the door to see, Felix and Beatrice standing there, looking at me. "You over-slept. You have about five minutes to be in the training centre." Beatrice says. "Have a cup of coffee on the way down. It'll wake you up." Beatrice says. "Fuck that, have some whiskey dude! That'll wake you up!" Felix says and hands me a flask. I take the flask. "Sorry Beatrice, but Felix is right. Whiskey will wake me up more then coffee." I say and take a sip. Beatrice facepalms and tucks in my shirt for me. "When you get back, I'll you how I won my games almost twenty years ago." Beatrice says. I nod and walk towards the elevator. "Hey Jake," Felix calls. I turn around to see him smiling. "I know you're gay. I fully support you one-hundred and ten percent." He says. I smile and press the button to call for the elevator. It arrives quick enough so I get on, putting the flask of whiskey in my pocket, then pressing the buttton for the basement.

After about twenty seconds, I arrive in the training room. Where Atala (Sorry, I forgot what she's called so I'll just say Atala) has already given her speech and everyone is training. I see Gloss over at the dagger station, slicing dummies up left and right. Solomon at the sword station, stabbing gel torso's, Samantha using a whip on a few moving targets, Alexandria is practicing with fires, and Barron, the District Two male, using spear. I head over to the throwing knives, knowing that those are probably my best bet, being from Ten and all. But then I spot a huge machete. That was my real weapon. A large machete with a razor sharp blade. Yes, thats my true weapon. But we'll save that for the arena. The weaker I look, the better. That way tributes won't target me as a threat and try to kill me. Then I notice something about Gloss, he isn't with the Careers. He's training all by himself. I guess that means I could get him in an alliance, maybe. Just maybe. I pick up a throwing knife and throw it the worst I can. Meaning that I barely threw it, I just kind of let it slip out of my hand and it didn't even make it to the target. The Careers are looking at me and smiling. I am going to kill them. Plain and simple. I see Barron walking towards me, still holding a spear. "Hey." He says. "Hi." I say, frowning to add to the act. "I want you to join the Careers. We can help you, improve you! Turn you into a well oiled killing machine." Barron says, staring at me with his piercing light blue eyes. "I don't know." I say. Barron takes a step back. "Just remember, since Gloss dropped out, there is a spot open. Your's if you want it." He says before heading back to the Careers. Well, atleast I have fooled the Careers. I look at them and smile, pick up another knife, and without looking, throw it at the target. I know it hits the target because of the loud thud that it made. The Careers stare at me, wide-eyed. "Beginner's luck!" I shout across the room. Barron nods and goes back to throwing spears.

After five hours of training, we go back to our apartments. Preparing for another day of training. I have drunk half of the flask Felix gave me. 


End file.
